


You're Something To Remember

by EMMAxMELANIE



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Narry - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, okay so idk how to tag this, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EMMAxMELANIE/pseuds/EMMAxMELANIE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam, Louis and Zayn think that Harry is missing but Niall saw him die. It was Niall's fault Harry was dead.<br/>But Harry isn't dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Something To Remember

The blond boy was sitting in his room. He was strumming his guitar and seemed to be thinking about something in stead of paying any attention to the music. The house was big and at this moment, quite empty. The usual five boys that roamed through the house had been strapped down to two boys sitting silently in separate rooms. Liam was doing homework and Niall was wondering why his life was the way it was.

Suddenly he started singing. A song the walls had heard many times before. But back then it was sang by a curly lad too.

 _"Shut the door, throw the key. Don't wanna be reminded, don't wanna be seen. Don't wanna be without you. My judgement's clouded, Like tonight's sky."_ he sang. It was the curly's favorite part of the song. Harry was his name.

The thoughts of the blond boy were mainly about Harry. It had been a month or so, but the guilt was still there, maybe it was getting worse.

Niall reminded himself not to cry. Singing was never a good idea. He stood up and put the guitar on the standard. He let himself fall on his bed with a frustrated moan and buried his head in the pillow. For a few minutes the scenario stayed that way.

But the blond stood up again and began wandering through the room. He was lost. He leaned with his back against the wall and closed his eyes. He had to keep his barriers up. He pushed his eyelids closer together. Niall had to stay strong. For Harry. For his mom.

His mother's tears stained face from that night flashed through his head. He heard her desperate screams. Niall why did you do this to her? Tears welled up in his eyes. He shouldn't cry; he clenched his teeth together. But it didn't work. A final desperate deed to distract himself was turning around and punching the wall with his fist, leaving a hole in the wall.

Liam was sat in the room next to Niall's, doing homework. It wasn't something you saw a lot in the big house, someone doing homework. Liam was the most likely one to do it though. The other boys who live in the house just don't care about their grades. Not anymore. The only one who cared a little bit besides Liam was Harry, and he was gone. There used to be Niall, but since a while back, even before Harry had disappeared, he just turned into a new person.

**_BANG._ **

Liam jumped up in shock, making the stool he had been sitting on fall down. He looked around, trying to find the source of the loudness. But he stopped when he heard Niall. "FUCK!" he heard him shout.

Liam swore under his breath and stormed to the room next to his. Niall's forehead was leaning against the wall. There was a hole in the wall, next to him. A hole in the wall.

"NIALL WHAT THE FUCK?" Liam yelled, a little surprised by his own anger. He had never gotten so mad at him before. The previous day, Niall had broken a mirror, and that wasn't the first time he did something like that. He wasn't an aggressive person, and Liam knew that there was a reason for his behaviour. He was even aware of what the reason was. But he just couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP BREAKING THINGS DUDE!? This isn't fucking okay anymore! Stop being so aggressive and just get help or something!" Liam yelled angrily.

 **"SHUT UP!** " Niall screamed. This did the job. The other boy didn't make a sound. Liam studied Niall in shock. His eyes looked dark and cold instead of sparkling blue. They were filled with an unknown but scaring emotion. For a while both boys said nothing.

"Niall you gotta agree with me here man. You ditch school a lot, you're constantly angry and you never laugh. I mean what the fuck? You're supposed to be laughing at everything, remember? " He said.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, I have to do my homework." He answered coldly, looking away in search for his book bag. "Since when do you do homework?" Liam asked too quickly.

"I don't, but I will have to, or else I have to get a tutor." he said while grabbing his books and writing some random things down. "Niall, if you're just going to write bullshit, I have to inform you that teachers actual look at what you have written down. And not just IF you have written something down." Niall shrugged.

"I'm done." He closed his books and put them away. "What about maths?" the other asked. "Some kid said he was happy to do it for me." the blond answered, grinning. "You have a shitty personality." was Liam's angry answer. He knew all too well about Niall's threats towards local nerds.

They heard the front door open and then a happy yell calling. "HONEY I'M HOME! AND I BROUGHT FOOD." Niall's face lit up as he heard Louis's voice. Both of the boys walked downstairs. In the opening of the door stood a happy pair of boys. "Hiya guys! Why the angry faces?" the less tattooed one asked. "Niall punched a hole in the wall." Liam grumbled shortly. Louis's and Zayn's reaction surprised Liam. They weren't shocked or angry. The black haired boy patted Niall's shoulder. "I'm proud of ya mate." he said jokingly, with a grin on his face. "Who would've thought you had the strength" Louis said laughing. "Oi! Watch it, you twat. I could beat you up with one hand down my pants!" Niall laughed. It was kind of surprising for everyone to hear Niall's laugh again. But they didn't show. They all just laughed with.

"Wanna find out big boy?" Louis answered with a seductive look on his face. It only caused Niall to laugh again. "No flirting you two." Zayn said grinning, grabbing the groceries and bringing them to the kitchen. Louis and Liam laughed and followed him. But Niall's smile had faded at the comment. He walked to the kitchen slowly.

"So who's making dinner tonight?" Zayn asked. "And with tonight I mean now. I'm hungry."

As soon as Zayn said that, Niall's stomach tightened. "I'm not hungry." he mumbled and attempted to walk out of the room. But Louis stopped him. "Since when? Come on dude. You have never been downstairs with us for this long since Harry has been gone. " said Louis, holding the blond boy back. "That's not even true. And I'm just not hungry. I don't want to cook ever again either." was a dramatic answer. "And that's because you and Harry used to cook. Right..." Louis concluded, a tad annoyed. Niall scolded. "Well ex-fucking-cuse me. You shitholes are constantly trying to get me to open up, and all of that useless crap that won't get me anywhere, and when I finally do open up and tell you about something that bothers me, you get annoyed. And maybe I'm overreacting and that it's a stupid excuse but I had a bad day. You might have noticed." he yelled, motioning to his bloody knuckles. "Like I said, not hungry." he pushed himself out of Louis's grip and pounded upstairs.

His hands were shaking because he felt himself thinking about Harry.

He threw himself onto the bed. But it was too late. Tears were streaming down his face.

_The blond's tears stained face was heart breaking. "I'm so sorry Harry" He begged, but Harry shushed him. "I only want you to never use that thing again.." He said, and his voice was desperate. "I-I.." the blond boy stuttered. "Promise me, Niall." He said sternly, and he grabbed Niall's hand and looked him in the eyes. "I can't promise that." Tears streamed down Niall's face, but the younger lad wiped them away. "Yes, you can. Please. Do it for me." he whispered. " You have to promise me you'll always be there for me. If you can promise that, I will never use the gun again." Niall answered, voice cracking. "I won't ever leave you. I promise." Harry whispered, and he kissed the other's forehead. "Then I promise too" Niall whispered back._

Maybe it was supposed to be like it is now. After all, they **_both_** broke their promise.

 

While sitting in the kitchen, Zayn found himself wondering about Niall. He is the only one who might have a clue about where Harry might be. But it seems to be tearing him apart. And the dark haired boy found himself guilty of Niall's depressed feelings.

He was the one who taught Niall before Harry was gone, that if you push the unhappy thoughts away, the happy thoughts would appear again. But, being Niall, he took it a little bit too far. He doesn't show any emotion at all. And this afternoon was the first time the boys had heard his laugh in a month, though it didn't sound happy at all.

The house was empty, even though four boys were living in it. The house was silent even though four boys were causing a lot of noise.

The house was just not complete. Harry was missing. And not only Niall was the one who missed him. Every one of the boys missed their best friend. They all felt empty inside.

But they covered it up in their own way. And they all tried to get past their loss, maybe they were still hoping someone would find him.

"Louis for the last time. I'm not making lasagna." he laughed. "WHY NOOOOOHOOOT?" Louis whined. "Because I am making pasta. And you better appreciate it, ya twat, because it won't get any better than this at the moment!" It was meant as a joke. But everyone knew that it wasn't funny. Harry would probably not cook for them any time soon.

"I'm gonna go check on Niall" Zayn said and he headed upstairs, not waiting for any responses. As he got to Niall's room he found him, sleeping, peacefully. Zayn walked up to him, ready to cover him with the blankets. He saw the tears-stained face. Even though Zayn was supposed to feel worried about Niall's crying, he felt relieved. He was still Niall. He could still show a different emotion than anger.

Niall, the immature lad. The one that used to be so carefree and happy. He had gotten sad but he hadn't shown. The old Niall would've told. But from this Niall, you don't know what would be going on inside his head. But this was a sign. A sign that he was sad. And a sign that he let his feelings out. Even for a split second. And that was a good thing. Right?


End file.
